Warriors Dot Com
by Briardust
Summary: Welcome to Warriors Dot Com. Please submit your username. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Intro

_**Hi guys! This was inspired by Gathering, com- by OJ with a hint of lemon!**_

 _ **In this, Warrior cats will chat.**_

 _ **I need usernames!**_

 _ **For-**_

 _ **Firestar**_

 _ **Crookedstar**_

 _ **Any other cat you can think of!**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Briardust**_

 _ **P.S. Plz don't flame that this isn't a real story! D:**_


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU FOR SIGNING IN TO WARRIORS DOT COM.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _The_Fourth_Cat has logged in._

The_Fourth_Cat: Hey, everybody! I asked Bluestar and StarClan to start this thing. Come join!

 _I_Hate_Birds has logged in._

I_Hate_Birds: Hey, Firestar!

The_Fourth_Cat: Who's that?

I_Hate_Birds: Bluestar.

The_Fourth_Cat: Why are you IHateBirds?

I_Hate_Birds: Against the point.

 _Goosefeather_Did_This has logged in._

Goosefeather_Did_This: Hey, guys! I'm here!

The_Fourth_Cat: Crookedstar?

Goosefeather_Did_This: Yes?

The_Fourth_Cat: Just checking.

I_Hate_Birds: How did you know it was him, yet I had to explain who _I_ was? _I_ mentored you. _He_ did not.

The_Fourth_Cat: Well, everyone knows that Goosefeather traumatized him.

I_Hate_Birds: He traumatized me, too!

The_Fourth_Cat: Are you sure, Bluestar?

I_Hate_Birds: YES!

The_Fourth_Cat: Have you taken your meds today, Bluestar?

I_Hate_Birds: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. NO ONE LISTENS.

 _Rugged_star has logged in._

The_Fourth_Cat: _Rugged_ star?

Goosefeather_Did_This: Uh-oh.

Rugged_star: Hello! Oh, am I late?

The_Fourth_Cat: No, Raggedstar. You're here just in time, actually.

 _The_Good_Father has logged in._

The_Good_Father: Hey, Crookedstar!

Goosefeather_Did_This: Hey, dad!

I_Hate_Birds: _Dad!?_

The_Fourth_Cat: Shellstar?

The_Good_Dad: Yup!

Rugged_star: Nice name you got there. Salty much?

The_Good_Dad: Hey, I wanted to distinguish myself from you.

I_Hate_Birds: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Rugged_star: YOU WANNA GO? WHAT ABOUT YOUR MATE?  
The_Good_Dad: What about _yours_?

I_Hate_Birds: OH OH OH

Rugged_star: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ARE YOU ASKING FOR IT.

The_Fourth_Cat: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
Goosefeather_Did_This: Everyone calm down! CALM DOWN! We can work this out like civilians!

The_Good_Dad: I'm comin' RIGHT OVER to ShadowClan, and you better be ready for me when I come!  
Goosefeather_Did_This: Dad? Dad, stop it!

 _The_Good_Dad has logged out._

Rugged_star: Oh, I'LL BE READY! I'LL BE READY, ALL RIGHT!

 _Rugged_star has logged out._

Goosefeather_Did_This: I have to go after them.

 _Goosefeather_Did_This has logged out._

I_Hate_Birds: …

I_Hate_Birds: Umm…

The_Fourth_Cat: Well, this just got awkward.

I_Hate_Birds: Talk about it.

 _I_Spy_Ivy has logged in._

 _I_Hear_Everything has logged in._

 _Alder_Rocks has logged in._

 _Spark_The_Spice has logged in._

 _Leaf_By_StarClan has logged in._

 _Leave_You_In_Cinders has logged in._

 _Blaze_Like_Fire has logged in._

The_Fourth_Cat: Well, this has just gotten crowded.

Leaf_By_StarClan: Hey, Dad!

The_Fourth_Cat: Leafpool?

 _Flight_Or_Fight has logged in._

Flight_Or_Fight: Well duh, Dad. Who else could it be?

Spark_The_Spice: Hey, mom!

Flight_Or_Fight: Hey, sweetie!

Alder_Rocks: Hey mom!

Blaze_Like_Fire: Hey mo- oh, wait.

Flight_Or_Fight: Seriously, Lionblaze?

Leaf_By_StarClan: *FacePalm*

Leave_You_In_Cinders: Hey, guys!  
Leaf_By_StarClan: Cinderpelt?

Leave_You_In_Cinders: UGH. No, Cinderheart.

Blaze_Like_Fire: Hey, babe!

Leave_You_In_Cinders: Hi!

I_Hear_Everything: Hi, Lionblaze! Where's Jayfeather?

 _Jay's_Feather has logged in._

Jay's_Feather: Cleaning up the mess in the med den. Alder, Leaf, you left it like Lionblaze puked herbs in here when you heard about this website.

I_Hate_Birds: That's rough, Jayfeather. Sorry.

Jay's_Feather: _Excuse_ me?

The_Fourth_Cat: Uh-oh.

I_Hate_Birds: Wha-? Oh. Heh, heh…

 _I_Hate_Birds has changed their username to I_Abseloutly_Positively_Love_And_Adore_Birds_With_All_My_Heart._

I_Abseloutly_Positively_Love_And_Adore_Birds_With_All_My_Heart: :)?

Jay's_Feather: X :) X

 _I_Abseloutly_Positively_Love_And_Adore_Birds_With_All_My_Heart has changed their username to I_Hate_Birds._

I_Hate_Birds: I meant other people. Sorry, Jay.

I_Hate_Birds: Jay?

 _Jay's_Wing has logged out._

Leaf_By_StarClan: What have you done now, Bluestar?

I_Hate_Birds: Uhhhh…. I have to sleep now. Bye.

The_Fourth_Cat: But-

 _I_Hate_Birds has logged out._

Alder_Rocks: I gotta go. Jayfeather's yelling at me to come help clean up the mess I made.

Leaf_By_StarClan: I'll help too, Alderheart.

 _Alder_Rocks has logged out._

 _Leaf_By_StarClan has logged out._

Spark_The_Spice: We're dropping like flies!

 _Flight_Or_Fight has logged out._

 _Blaze_Like_Fire has logged out._

 _Leave_You_In_Cinders has logged out._

 _I_Spy_Ivy has logged out._

The_Fourth_Cat: Hello?

 _Spark_The_Spice has logged out._

The_Fourth_Cat: Hello?

 _The_Fourth_Cat has logged out._

 **THANKS FOR READING! As always, I appreciate views and likes,**

 **but most of all reviews and comments!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!  
Briar**


	3. Chapter 2

_The_Fourth_Cat has invited a new member, 'Gray'_

Gray: How do you change your user?

The_Fourth_Cat: Top right.

Gray: Oh, okay.

 _Gray has changed their name to 'Gray_Is_Bae'_

The_Fourth_Cat: Nice one, bro.

 _Don't_Drown has logged on_

Gray_Is_Bae: Who?

Don't_Drown: Silverstream!

Gray_Is_Bae: hey bby

 _Sand_Dune has logged in_

Sand_Dune: Hey baby!

The_Fourth_Cat: hey honey

 _Rugged_Star has logged in_

Rugged_Star: Hi guys.

The_Fourth_Cat: hello

 _Medi_Warrior has logged in_

Medi_Warrior: Hi raggedstar

Rugged_Star: Yellowfang?!

Medi_Warrior: yeah.

 _Crafty_Like_A_Fox has logged in_

Crafty_Like_A_Fox: seriously? Yellowfang's here? Who invited HER?  
Medi_Warrior: Who invited YOU?

Gray_Is_Bae: I'm out.

 _Gray_Is_Bae has logged out_

The_Fourth_Cat: me too.

 _The_Fourth_Cat has logged out_

Don't_Drown: Guys, chill. It's nothing. Stop freaking out, man.

 _Kitty_Kitty has logged in_

Kitty_Kitty: Hello everybody? Did i miss graystripe?

Don't_Drown: Naw, I'm Graystripe

Kitty_Kitty: What's with your user?

Don't_Drown: its a homeage to my lovely kitty

Kitty_Kitty: i never saved you from drowning…

Kitty_Kitty: or vice versa…

Kitty_Kitty: wait

This is about Silverstream?!

Don't_Drown: yah

Crafty_Like_A_Fox: oh no

Rugged_star: im out

 _Rugged_star has logged out_

Medi_Warrior: i'm staying. Need to check if there will be casualties

Kitty_Kitty: Yellowfang? Its millie

Medi_Warrior: yeah i think i got that kid

Don't_Drown: be quiet for a moment yellowfang

Medi_Warrior: *hiss*

Kitty_Kitty: don't you hiss to my baby! GROWL

Don't_Drown: you would do anything for me right

Kitty_Kitty: of course

Don't_Drown: you love and adore me right

Kitty_Kitty: yeh y

Don't_Drown: Tell me how happy you are to know me

Kitty_Kitty: well i was so happy when we first met i mean my life changed in an instant and i knew i would do anything for you and treasure you forever and worship you, you were like a god to me

Don't_Drown: and, screenshot.. Graystripes gonna love this

Kitty_Kitty: wait what- arent u graystripe?

Don't_Drown: one sec

Kitty_Kitty: explain this immediately!

Don't_Drown: alright, done. Okay millie, this is silverstream. Yes, you missed graystripe, hes at the beginning. I took our convo out of context and sent it to graystripe. No one else knows so far. Cross me and everyone sees

Kitty_Kitty: OMSC- wait, yellowfang, stop her!

Medi_Warrior: naw i relate too much. Silver, gray knows the context right

Don't_Drown: yeah

Medi_Warrior: then no harm done amirite

Kitty_Kitty: yeah, only TO MY DIGNITY! I JUST CONFESSED MY LOVE TO SILVERSTREAM!

Medi_Warrior: hey silver of you think this would would on foxheart i wanna try

Don't_Drown: worth a shot

Medi_Warrior: k by

Don't Drown: By

Kitty_Kitty: ugh! bye.

 _Medi_Warrior has logged off_

 _Don't_Drown has logged off_

 _Kitty_Kitty has logged off_


End file.
